


The Soldier's Wife

by OmgItsA



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgItsA/pseuds/OmgItsA
Summary: SHIELD uncovers a hydra base holding political prisoners. One in particular means more to Bucky than anyone could imagine. Жена солдата: The Soldier’s wife.This was a one-shot that grew chapters when I wasn’t looking.





	1. Жена солдата

"Romanov, Rogers, thanks for meeting with me." Maria Hill greeted as the two former agents walked into a small conference room at new SHIELD.

"You said it was urgent." Natasha said cutting right to the chase, "What do you need?"

"New SHIELD uncovered a Hydra base in Russia." Hill said sliding a dossier across the table, "We found a handful of captives; mostly scientists, and politicians." 

"Politician's daughter?" Natasha asked pulling a photo of a young woman out of the folder. This had to have been taken shortly after her arrival at SHIELD. She was in hospital scrubs, underweight, with fresh stitches and fading bruises. 

"Yekaterina Vasiliev," Hill said, pulling the same picture up on a larger screen, "No enhancements, no political aspirations, no education beyond 5th grade. Born and raised in сельское место. A town run by the Bratva with a well-used Hydra base on the outskirts. High crime, impoverished, lots of underground business."

"Why was she important to Hydra?" Steve asked while watching Natasha thumb through the girl’s medical file curiously. 

"That’s why I called you." Hill said, "Until recently we had no idea why Hydra would be keeping her captive."

"Ex-Girlfriend?" Natasha guessed, "These types don’t like to be told no."

"Close actually," Hill said looking impressed, "We've had several analysts digging and we were able to correlate a memo arriving at the base the same day she did." 

Hill pulled up an image of a memo up on a screen. Steve couldn't read Russian, but Nat visibly tensed up- that was as good as a gasp from The Widow. 

"What is it?" he asked.

"Жена солдата" Nat mumbled, "The Soldier's Wife."

"We believe she is connected to The Winter Soldier." Hill went on, "The timing is right, she was taken into their custody only a few days after Sargent Barnes escaped."

"You think Bucky was married to this woman." Steve clarified, a little stunned at the notion.

"We think they were involved with each other." she said evenly, "We'd like you to have Barnes confirm."

Steve and Natasha stared at Hill silently; unwilling to confirm their knowledge of Bucky's location. Although Stark had a team of lawyers working full time on exonerating Bucky, another working on getting his back pay, and a PR team working to help his public image, the Winter Soldier was still a criminal wanted on countless war crimes.

"We know you have Sargent Barnes in your care, and we know you've been using his intel to knock down Hydra. We've willingly kept our distance.” Hill explained. 

“Why?” Steve asked cautiously.

“Officially? We don’t have the resources.” Hill replied, “Unofficially? We believe as long as Barnes keeps fighting the good fight under your watch he's not our problem.” 

“Why don’t you ask the girl?” Nat asked.

“She doesn’t speak; the doctors say it’s caused by the trauma.” Hill replied, “Looks more like loyalty to me.”

“So, you want us to find out if they were connected and then what?” Nat asked, “Take her in?”

“We’d like to start with confirmation first.” Hill said, “We don’t know how consensual this relationship was, and I’m not about to send this girl back into a sketchy situation.”

"Alright-" Natasha said at the same time that Steve asked "Can we have a moment-" The two glanced at each other. Hill nodded and left the room.

"You don’t want the girl?" Nat asked, a little surprised. Hill didn’t ask for favors lightly, and this would be worth the ability to call in later.

"I'm concerned about what this will do to Bucky." Steve admitted, "He's almost back to 100%, he was just cleared for field work without me. Wanda and Stark have been doing a great job, but there are still gaps in his memory they’re working on- apparently gaps that may involve a wife."

"She wasn't his wife." Natasha supplied, "At best it was a cover."

"You think Hydra would allocate the time and resources to keep her for this long if she was just a cover?" Steve scoffed, "I’m just concerned with how is this is going to affect him. Knowing he forgot about her and she was being held prisoner because of him."

"Barnes is strong," Natasha said confidently, "This won’t break him."

"What do we tell him?" Steve asked while making his way to wave Hill back in.

"I have a plan." Nat replied.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Three days later Steve, Nat, and Bucky showed up at the holding facility to pick the girl up. Per Natasha's plan they told Bucky very little, only that they were picking up a detainee to assist SHIELD.

Steve watched Bucky from the corner of his eye. Natasha was escorting her through a crowded room. Unbeknownst to Steve she had Hill pull a group of the Hydra goons from the base. It happened quickly; a soldier noticed Nat and the woman and shouted some obscene insult. In a very un-Natasha move she left the girl's side to confront the man, leaving the girl open for attack. One of his comrades took the opportunity to step forward and grab the girl by the throat. Steve never even saw Bucky move, one moment the man was by his side, and the next he was across the room with the woman in his arms, while the perpetrator lay on the ground. 

The girl looked shell shocked, and kept tracing his face with shaking hands. Bucky said something softly and pulled her even closer as she began to weep.

“Well that answers that.” Nat said calmly from beside him. 

"This was your plan?" Steve asked dryly, "Put her in danger and watch?"

"Worked, didn’t it?" she smirked, “He reacted on instinct. Wanda and Stark said that was the least jarring way to help the memories emerge.”

Steve met Bucky’s gaze from across the room, he looked terrified.


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bold is Russian  
> Not beta'd mistakes are my own.

“How’s it going?” Sam asked motioning to the couple in the corner of the dining area. It was rare to see them out of Bucky’s apartment. Katya had been at the compound a little over a month and was still getting used to everyone.

“They don’t talk to each other.” Tony said, “It’s creepy.”

“I’m sure they talk to each other.” Sam said rolling his eyes, “Or at least I’m sure Bucky talks to her... probably.”

“They talk.” Steve said quietly, mindful of the fact Bucky could probably hear them, “She’s still working on opening up to others.”

“She seeing that therapist I recommended?” Sam asked. He had a personal friend that specialized in POW PTSD.

“Yeah,” Steve replied, “Thanks for that again.”

“Has she talked to you yet?” Tony asked.

“No,” Steve replied, “She mostly talks to Bucky, occasionally Nat- and only in Russian. Her English is lacking, Bucky’s been working with her on it.”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

**“What’s wrong?** ” Bucky asked already knowing why his girl was tense. He could also feel his teammates eyes on them.

 **“They’re staring.”** She mumbled fidgeting in her chair. Her therapist insisted she start eating meals outside of the apartment.

Bucky made to get up and fix the situation and was stopped by a deceptively delicate hand on his shoulder.

“ **Sit back down,** ” Natasha ordered the man, seemingly appearing out of thin air. **“They’re just curious. You’ve been here a month, and most of that time has been spent locked away in your apartment.** ”

“ **They said it’s normal** ,” Katya sighed picking at a frayed edge on Bucky’s sleeve. 

“ **It was,** ” Nat conceded, “ **Just like it’s normal to be curious about a new face. How was your appointment?** ”

The girl shrugged indifferently. Unwilling to let the older woman know about her assignment.

“ **She gave Katya some homework.** ” Bucky prompted smiling into his glass at the glare he received. While Bucky was lax when it came to making her do the things she felt uncomfortable with, Natasha was not. Especially if it was for her own good. Something about the strength of Russian women.

“ **I must talk to a new someone** ” Katya said morosely.

“It’ll be Steve I’m assuming?” Natasha asked Bucky.

“I think Wanda.” Bucky recommended, “Less pressure, no language barrier. Plus, Steve gets these stupid eager puppy eyes.”

“I think that was only for you.” Nat smirked, “Want me to set something up?”

“It’s supposed to be spontaneous.” Bucky chuckled at Nat’s unimpressed look. The woman left nothing to chance.

“ **I don’t love when you talk about me like I’m not here.** ” Katya sighed, “ **Especially when I can’t understand you.** ”

“ **Stop skimping on your English lessons then,** ” Natasha scolded lightly.

“ **He only teaches me the dirty words.** ” The girl said innocently.

“ **It was only one time,** ” Bucky laughed, “ **Stop trying to get me in trouble Mishka.** ”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Katya didn’t choose Steve to talk to, or Wanda for that matter. It was Vision.

“Hello Mrs. Barnes- Or should I address you as Ms. Vasiliev?” Vision asked when she happened across him cooking the following afternoon.

“Katya is fine to call me.” She replied softly. 

“ **Do you mind if we converse in Russian?** ” Vision asked after a moment, “ **I have an ear for languages, but have been told my accent is boorish**.” 

“ **It’s a bit nasally, but as is the case with most scholars. It’s better than my accent at any rate.** ” she smiled, “ **You’re cooking Pörkölt?** ”

“ **Attempting to yes,** ” he chuckled, “ **I find cooking a challenging science**.”

“May I?” She asked motioning to the pot.

“Please do,” he moved aside gesturing for her to take a look.

She tasted the pork stew cautiously, already smelling the bitter fumes. To her credit, she only coughed once.

“ **To be fair I did warn you I found it challenging.** ” Vision chuckled, “ **Any idea where I went astray?** ”

“ **Did you add the paprika before cooking the meat?** ” she asked.

“Yes,” he replied after skimming the recipe again.

“The oil turns it bittered.” She said, “Was that right? Bittered?”

“Bitter,” he advised, “Can we save it?”

“Add sugar,” she recommended, “ **Taste as you go.** ” 

She watched him fuss with the sugar, finding the right balance after a moment. 

“ **Much better,** ” She said after tasting the corrected dish,“ **You should let it cook down another 90 minutes or so.** ” She recommended before adding “ **Lángos would pair well with this, if you’re looking to impress someone.** ” 

She was pretty sure Wanda and Vision were together, or skirting around each other at the least. Bucky wasn’t one for gossip, and Natalia’s secrets came with a price (usually gym time). 

“ **Can you show me?** ” Vision asked after a few moments. 

Katya spent the next few afternoons instructing Vision in the common kitchen. That’s how she made her first friend on her own, and her second. It had not taken Wanda long to come knocking at her door thanking the girl for Vision’s cooking lessons.

The team took to Katya quite quickly after finding out she could cook. Darcy latched on, not really giving the other girl a chance to run from her in the cafeteria, then cajoling her into making lunch for Darcy’s ‘Scientists Three’. Tony, Jane, and Bruce came next, relieved with the break in peanut butter & jelly, coffee, ramen, and poptarts. With hot lunches being served came the perpetually hungry Clint, Thor and Sam. 

Opening up to Steve was still a work in progress. He seemed reluctant to warm up to his best friend’s girl. Bucky assured her that she was projecting; feeling insecure because it was his best friend, but She wasn’t so sure.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	3. Girls Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian is bolded  
> Mistakes are mine

"Oh, come on!" Pepper giggled drunkenly, "I answered."

"Yeah, but Tony is around all the time." Jane protested, "Thor is off world so there’s a lot of making up for lost time when he’s home. I can't give an accurate average!"

"Boooo!" Darcy said throwing a handful of popcorn at her boss. 

After finding out Katya had never had a sleepover she made it her mission to have the best girl’s night ever. Complete with pedicures, face masks, booze, snacks, and gossip. Katya was currently whispering to Natasha.

"None of that! All secrets must be shared with the rest of the class." Darcy grinned at Katya before downing the rest of her margarita, "I need details about Barnes, and you have been silent all night."

"What do you like to know?" Katya asked the alcohol loosening her up enough to play along.

"Are you guys intimate?" Jane asked delicately.

"Well he is my husband…" Katya shrugged.

"Told you!" Darcy exclaimed, "I told you he's been WAY nicer since she got here."

It hadn’t taken long for Katya and Bucky to fall into bed with each other. They had been intimate four of the five months she’d been at the compound. Their therapists said it was a healthy way for two wounded souls to find comfort. 

"I hear he's an early riser." Wanda said primly while sipping her drink.

"To work with Steve, yes." Katya said obtusely.

" **They mean he fucks you in the morning.** " Natasha clarified. 

"Oh, umm yes." she said blushing a bit, "Always in the morning if I'm agreeable," she confirmed. 

"Who wouldn’t be agreeable." Pepper murmured, "We've seen him."

"Is he rough?" Darcy asked, “And do you like it?”

"Darcy!" Jane scolded lightly.

"What?" the other woman asked, "Inquiring minds want to know! I mean he was raised in the 20's, so he knows how to respect a woman. But he was also an assassin for like 70 years, so he's got to have some baggage!"

"It changes," she said searching for the words, "Sometimes he very…благоговейный"

"Reverent" Natasha translated easily.

"Others he is more aggressive." she said, "Before he was the same."

"Before?" Jane asked.

"When he was Soldat." she said, "Before he remembered himself."

"How _was_ being with The Soldier?" Wanda asked curiously, "I’ve encountered him during Bucky's rehabilitation. He’s very…volatile. He seems a bit softer in the memories with you, but still unpredictable." 

"Was he forceful with you?" Pepper asked carefully.

Katya was a bit uncomfortable, even with the amount of alcohol she’d consumed. She could understand why they would be curious Bucky as a much different person now than when they met. She downed the rest of her drink as Natasha squeezed her ankle subtly in support.

"Sometimes forceful yes, but never violent." she said softly.

"How did you two… meet?" Darcy asked cautiously.

"I worked for a Dzhentl'menskiy klub," Katya started to explain. 

"A seedy bar" Natasha translated again, "Imagine ‘Cheers’ as a topless bar run by the Bratva."

"He was security for an important officer who came by often." Katya continued, "I avoided working as a prostitute for as long as I could. Kept eyes on the floor, and stayed quiet in the kitchens. I tried to turn down a friend of the officer. They got angry- thought to be cruel. They gave me to Soldat, and after that I was his." 

"They let you two date?" Darcy asked skeptically, “That doesn’t sound like Hydra.”

“Bucky had to be out for an extended period of time to work with the enhanced soldiers.” Natasha clarified, "His handler used her as a reward." 

"A reward." Wanda scoffed, "Like you were an object!"

"Котенок has always respect for me." Katya defended.

"She just means it wasn’t consensual,” Pepper said softly, “For either of you." 

"He protected me," Katya said after a moment, "He was kind to me, so I cared for him. I repaid him the only way I could; with affection."

"What does Mishka mean?" Jane asked moving on to a lighter topic, "I hear him call you that a lot."

"Мышка, is Mice." Katya explained blushing a bit.

"Mouse." Natasha corrected. 

"Why ‘Mouse’?" Wanda asked.

"I was quiet, and always underfoot." She smiled softly at a memory.

"She calls him Котенок." Natasha said smirking, "That means Tom-Cat."

"Ok, that’s adorable!" Darcy laughed pinching the other girls very warm cheek before refilling her glass. “Now, let’s talk refractory periods ladies. I have some theories.”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

"Tony, would you relax?' Sam called from the couch, "Stop pacing, and sit down man. We're trying to watch the game."

They were having an involuntary boy’s night since all the women had locked themselves in Pepper and Tony's suit. 

"Relax?" Tony scoffed, "While all the women are congregated?" 

"Not sure why you’re so worried." Bucky grunted.

"Oh, really?" Tony scoffed, "You should be the MOST worried."

"How ya' figure?" Bucky asked lazily drinking from his beer.

"There are a lot of women, with a lot of alcohol, in there with your long lost wifey." Tony said slowly, "You think they aren't swapping stories? Women talk Barnes!"

Bucky shrugged and went back to watching the game.

"Thor!" Jane called into the common room a little tipsy a bit later "I need you to get the good Tequila do-" she trailed off when she caught sight of Bucky manspreading on the couch. Jane blushed and looked away before clearing her throat and snapping her fingers at Thor to follow her.

"What was that about?" Tony asked after the two left.

"Like you said Stark," Bucky smirked patting the other man on the shoulder as he went to get another beer, "Women talk."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

If was about an hour later when Katya shuffled into the common.

" **I'm drunk.** " Katya mumbled rubbing her eyes tiredly and stumbling over to him.

" **I see that,** " he chuckled as she fell into his lap, " **Did you have fun?** "

She nodded while getting comfortable, and cupping him [not so]discreetly over his jeans. 

" **Am I going to get lucky?** " he asked grinding a bit into her hand. He forgot what a friendly drunk she was.

" **According to the other women I am.** " she giggled, squeezing enticingly.

"Tellin’ tales out a school are ya’?” he laughed.

He felt her smile against his neck.

“Thought you were having a sleepover?” he asked quietly.

“ **I don’t want to wake them.** ” she murmured softly. She still occasionally suffered with night terrors.

“ **Nat wouldn’t let you** ” He assured her.

“ **Love me?** ” she asked nibbling his ear a bit.

“ **Always**.” he replied carrying her off to their room for the night.

Neither noticed Steve’s troubled stare.


	4. Trouble in Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold is Russian  
> Mistakes are mine

Steve hurried down the hall. FRIDAY had been vague when she requested he leave the gym. Only stating he was needed in Bucky's suite. Steve knocked loudly, concerned with the yelling he heard on the other side of the door. 

"Did she call you here?" Bucky demanded angrily opening the door.

"Yes, so he can drag you down, stubborn man." Katya called from their apartment kitchen.

"What’s happening?" Steve asked cautiously stepping into the apartment. He'd never seen Katya this upset. Her face and neck were flushed with anger, and her eyes were bright, and full of heat. There was absolutely nothing mousy about her at the moment. In fact, this was exactly the type of dame Bucky would have gone for in their youth. Bucky had just got back from a mission about an hour ago, what could he possibly have done to upset the woman?

"Not only are ya' wastin’ my time, but now Steve's as well!" Bucky spat at her, his Brooklyn accent seeping out in his anger.

"He comes home to me bleeding Steve!" she said completely ignoring the fuming assassin. 

"It's a splinter." He scoffed. 

"It is not just a splinter!" she shot back, seething "Do not trivialmise me!"

"You mean trivialize" Bucky goaded meanly. 

"I know what I meant to mean!" she shouted throwing a coffee mug at him. Bucky ducked and it hit a lamp shattering it upon impact. The girl certainly had an arm on her that was for sure.

"You broke the lamp!" he yelled.

" **I was aiming for your nose!** " she shot back.

The two continued yelling at each other in Russian while Steve discretely started sending recordings to Natasha for translation.

'She's telling him his arm will fall off with rot. He says they’re in America not bum-fuck Russia, and people don’t die from splinters here. She says no one dies because they have doctors.’ She summed up succinctly before adding, ‘Steve I’m on a mission can you stop being nosy?’

“I don’t remember you being this much of a nag.” Bucky shot in English.

“I don’t remember you being this big of a baby!” she yelled throwing the remote this time.

Steve watched the couple switch back and forth between Russian and English for a bit longer before Katya seemingly had enough.

“That means nothing!” She seethed in response to whatever Bucky just told her, switching back to English “Do you want a matching set of metal arms? Because I will tell you, you won’t be grabbing after me with them!”

“It doesn’t even hurt!" Bucky said dodging another projectile letting it smash against the wall.

“Then why are you crying about it?!" she asked storming out of the room and slamming their bedroom door.

"Trouble with the Mrs.’s?" Steve asked cautiously.

"She's blowing it out of proportion." Bucky sighed restlessly. 

“Her English is getting better.” Steve said trying to lighten the mood.

Katya came out of the bedroom with a stuffed duffle bag.

"Oh, are you leaving now?" Bucky asked haughtily.

"No, you are" she said emptying the duffle bag in the hall.

"Is that my stuff?" Bucky demanded following her out with Steve hot on his heels.

"Yes." she said throwing his favorite knife down the hall.

"You crazy-!" he said picking his things up.

"Steven will take you to the doctor or you will not be welcome back!" she said slamming the door and enacting her safety protocol locking the apartment down.

Bucky pounded on the closed door for a good five minutes before the sound of music could be heard from inside, no doubt to drown out his knocking. He pounded on the door another fifteen before giving up and making his way to the infirmary. 

Five stitches and one tetanus shot later FRIDAY alerted Bucky that he was allowed back into the apartment.


	5. Steve's Suspicions

“I’m telling you, since that fight they haven’t been the same.” Steve told Tony as the made their way into the common. Neither noticed Katya preparing lunch in the kitchen as they sat down, backs facing the kitchen.

“You’re imagining things.” Tony dismissed.

“No,” Steve insisted, “I think Bucky is starting to come to his senses, and realizes he was … he was _ensnared_ into a common-law marriage.”

“Look at how he treats her.” Tony insisted, “Looks like a man in love to me.”

“He’s catering to her every whim because he’s making up for his past actions.” Steve said. “Listen, I know Bucky ok? Better than anybody. He’s only worried about the rumors surrounding his alleged culpability in her imprisonment!” 

“That’s lawyer talk if I ever heard it.” Tony scoffed, “I take it you met with the guy I told you about?”

“Yeah he’s looking into the legality of it all.” Steve sighed, “I want Buck to know he has other options.”

“You really think she’s just an obligation?” He asked skeptically.

“I think he’s guilty, and she’s a burden he’s taken on because he feels indebted.” Steve replied, “Bucky is an honorable man, he wouldn’t just leave her on her own.”

“I don’t know Cap, it’s not my business,” Tony said, “I just think you should have talked with Bucky first.”

Katya quietly exited from the kitchen door. For once she was grateful her mouse moniker was accurate. She did not want either of them to see the tears in her eyes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

“Got a problem." Bucky said fidgeting nervously before Sam. He’d tracked the man down in the kitchen. Luckily it was empty except for him and Steve.

"What's up man?" Sam asked concerned. Bucky did not like coming to him with problems. In fact, Bucky did not come to him with any problems. Ever.

"I think Katya wants to leave me." he said flatly.

Steve wasn’t sure what was more concerning, the topic, or his tone. Bucky was closed off, seemingly more soldier than Sargent.

"What makes you think that?" Steve asked cautiously. Maybe this would be a good time to bring up the conversation he’d had with tony the day before.

“She uses a program to learn English. I have it set up to send me all the words she looks up. There’s been a pattern."

"A little of topic but why do you care what words she looks up?" Sam asked.

"I try to use them, or set up for her to use." Bucky replied handing his phone over, “Helps her learn.”

Steve cleared his throat nervously as Sam scrolled threw and read aloud. Ensnared, common-law, culpability, legality, obligation.

"What did you do?" Bucky asked immediately. He knew Steve’s tells better than anyone.

"I…She may have over heard me." Steve said quietly.

"What?" The other man demanded.

"I was talking to Tony, and I think she might have …" Steve didn’t get too far into his explanation before Bucky attacked. Sam scrambled out of the way, deciding to let the two super soldiers tussle it out themselves. 

Katya didn’t know what caused the brawl she walked into, mostly because they all refused to talk about it, but that didn’t stop her from breaking it up. It certainly didn’t stop her from lecturing them as she frogged marched both man down to the infirmary for stitches.


End file.
